


My Ishtar

by MyHeartBeating



Category: Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartBeating/pseuds/MyHeartBeating
Summary: After Yuri returns back to her own era, Prince Kail is left alone, reminiscing their brief time together.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12492914/1/My-Ishtar





	My Ishtar

Everlasting does the star of Venus shine,

Within Hattusa, your light and your body,

Were once mine,

Through valiance and courage, you brought prosperity,

Your kind actions and your humbleness,

Showed through your charity,

Adoration shined within my peoples' gazes,

Yet your heart was locked away,

Through numerous puzzles and mazes,

I thought you a significant other,

A title I knew better than to hold,

We were different from one another,

Through a treacherous scheme,

By my stepmother the queen,

You were brought to me,

With the fates of my family on the line,

I selfishly relied on your help,

And your powers of the great divine,

Yet after all we've been through,

All the trials and errors we conquered,

I admitted I loved you,

But at the end of this successful feat,

You left this world,

Taking with you my heart,

Yuri, my goddess of love,

From my balcony of Hattusa,

I forever await the shining of the Venus Star,

It's light forever shining above.


End file.
